Katniss's love
by Honey2012
Summary: What if Katniss always loved Peeta from the very beginning and throughout the games?


"Peeta Mellark!" Effie announced. I felt my heart skip a beat. Peeta walked up onto the stage and stood beside me. I could feel my spine tingle with excitement. He looked at me in the eyes, our gaze locking for what felt like eternity. We then looked away, which was good for me in a way since I could feel myself starting to blush. _Why can't I tell him how I feel?_ I ask myself internally. Effie then escorts the both of us onto the train. As the train starts to move, I quickly run into my room and lock the door. I slide down onto the floor. A knock sounds on my door. I open the door and Peeta walks in. I turn a bit red at the cheeks when I see him.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asks me. I'm too flattered to speak. I take a small breath before speaking.

"I believe so." I reply. I did it. I talked to the boy I have a crush on without embarrassing myself. Peeta then takes steps closer towards me. His arms wrap around my waist, hugging me. I feel myself turn bright red at the cheeks. With him hugging me, I can't help but hug him back. A smile works its way onto my face. When he steps back, he sees my cheeks and he turns red too. A glimmer of hope sparkles inside of me. Maybe I can have the boy I loved ever since that day.

"I-I better let you have some time alone..." He says.

"No its fine. I don't mind having some company around." I say, trying to not sound like I'm begging him to stay. He looks at me in the eyes.

"A girl needs her privacy. I don't want to be rude and be a burden on you." He replies. I fight every nerve to shout _Please don't go!_ The door then closes as he walks out of the room. When I'm certain he is gone, I go into the bathroom. I look in the mirror to see a 16 year old girl with braided black hair and grey eyes. I frown slightly. Peeta couldn't like me. There's just no way to tell if he does like me or not. Too emotional to decide what to do, I slip off my clothes and hop in the shower provided. As the water pours down on my bare skin, thoughts race through my mind like an arrow flying through the air. Does Gale approve of me and Peeta together? Will Gale get jealous? Of course not. I trust Gale with my life. We're not cousins by blood, but by heart. But what if someone kills Peeta in the arena? What if I die and never get to tell Peeta how I feel? The questions surge through my mind like fire. With each questions comes another possibility for an event to happen. I clean my hair with the shampoo and then the conditioner, which makes my hair all silky smooth. Maybe I can meet Peeta in private in my room tonight? No, I need sleep for tomorrow. I know I want to talk to him, but my life is more important than a crush. A knock then sounds on my door.

"Katniss, get dressed! We're gathering for dinner!" Effie says before going back to where ever she came from. How long have I been in here? I rinse my hair thoroughly before grabbing a towel and drying off my body. Maybe I'll dry my hair with the weird tools that they call a blow dryer. I grab the thing and use it as best as my knowledge goes for hair products. Another knock sounds on the door.

"Katniss hurry up!" Effie says.

"Just a minute please!" I call back, putting down the thing. I then unwrap my towel and walk into my bedroom naked. I grab my clothes and put them on like any other person would. I spot a hair comb on my dresser. I grab it and comb out my hair as best as I can before putting it in my everyday braid and walk into the dinning room. When I sit down, everyone looks at me and smiles.

"Looks like someone was busy." Effie jokes lightly. I look across from me to see Peeta sitting in a chair. I smile, looking down at my plate. Chicken, gravy, potatoes, you name it and it was there. I drooled a bit from all the wonderful smells. Peeta giggles like a little child. I giggle a bit myself, turning red with embarrassment.

"Stop giggling like idiots." Haymitch says, sounding as drunk as can be. I glare at him for a split second before going back to eating my meal. Every food tastes wonderful. I stuff my stomach with as much food as I can before I'm too full to speak. Effie looks at me and Peeta as if we're animals.

"Don't eat like ravenous wolves! It's not polite and rude." She scolds.

"Just like Effie." Peeta whispers to me. I burst out laughing, knocking my drink of water over. But it's a small amount that spills over onto the table. Effie calls a waiter to come clean up the mess. She then glares at me like I just killed someone.

"Have you no manners, Miss Everdeen?" She said rudely. I snort in disgust.

"At least I'm not so fed up in what's right or wrong." I reply back with a sting. Effie gasps as the words I stated settle into her mind. Peeta giggles. Haymitch then grabs my wrists and slams me against a wall. I try to fight back, but he keeps a strong grip on me.

"Listen here, sweet heart. Don't try to fight with us or we'll send you through more hell than you could have EVER imagined." He snaps, letting go of me.

"Go on then. I dare you to." I challenge. Haymitch then grabs his drink and puts the ring of the bottle in my mouth. He forces me to take a huge sip of the intoxicating drink. He then walks back into his room. The alcohol goes to work right away, making my stomach burn like fire. I get used to the fire after some time. I like it. Peeta runs to my side, helping me up onto my feet. My head is giddy from the drink now. Objects become blurs and people become fuzzy images.

"You call that punishing someone?! You just made Katniss drink alcohol for crying out loud!" Peeta snaps angrily. I'm glad to have him on my side, but my mind is so unfocused, its hard for me to tell if he's fighting for me or for someone else.

"I call it some damn good drink." I mumble, the alcohol starting to have it's effect on me. Peeta then grabs my hand.

"I'm going to help her," He says, turning to Haymitch, "And if I catch you laying ONE finger on her, you're as good as dead!" With his final words, he leads me back to my room. As soon as the door is locked, my mind starts to play tricks on me. I feel that I'm on the bed and he is right next to me.

"It'll be alright Katniss. I'm here for you." He comforts, playing with my hair a bit. I smile at him as best as my drunk self can.

"And I'm here for you..." I trail off as sleep gets the best of me.

Shaking is all I feel. Nausea too, but it isn't as bad. Peeta holds my hair as I empty my stomach from the hangover this morning. When I'm done, I sit down on the floor. Peeta sits beside me.

"You feeling any better?" He asks concerned. I nod my head, grabbing his hand. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here.." I whisper. He smiles at me.

"I always will."


End file.
